Aife Knows Best
by KiKi74
Summary: A one shot from Aife's point of view as she reflects on her return to Toronto. Lauren and Bo make small appearances. This is in no way connected to Lost Girl and or parties.


Aife was one of my favorite characters from the show. I wish we would have seen more of her. For now this is a one shot and I may come back to write more at a later time.

* * *

 _ **"You know you're really a hard friend to help"**_

 _ **Aife's POV**_

My words came back to me at the present time as I reflected on my short time in Toronto since I returned to town.

Yep you saw it and heard it folks. I had gone above and beyond the call for Isabeau. She is so young and naive. How much shit do I have to do to get her to see she's going down the road to nowhere?

All that is in her path as it stands right now is more bullshit from the shitter of all shitters, Trick. Some might call him Fitzpatrick. Some may call him Trick. Some may call him the Blood King. I call him asshole.

I am sure after all of this time you know my story. Born to Fitzpatrick and Isabeau McCorrigan. Then when Mother died I lost all of my shit and didn't care who it landed on. I killed every shit in sight who I thought was responsible or knew of her impending death and did nothing to prevent it. All but Trick but I was getting around to him. He was the last on my to cut list. Once the second to last shit had been killed I went back to the Dal Riata looking for him.

You've seen him. He could hide in the smallest of rooms. When I tried to crawl into one to get to him I was knocked out from behind. When I came to, I could smell blood all over my clothes. **_Strike one._**

I spent many days and nights in a dark room. Not a window to be found. Probably best because I would have found a way to bust it open and get out.

Two weeks went by. Trick finally came to see me. The Elders and he had decided on my fate. In order to repay the debt of me killing Dark Fae, Trick had to hand me over to them as payment.

What the actual fuck? Surely he was kidding. Wasn't he? Did he no longer look at me and see his blood? Did he no longer look at me and see his wife? Did he no longer look at me and see his princess? HIS. Next in line to the throne. Next in line to everything he owned or would own in the future. Next in line to overturn every bullshit law that he wrote in his precious blood. That's what this was now. One of _his_ laws.

He or she that attacks and or murders any member of the opposite side must be handed over to the offending side for eternity.

Where is my birth certificate? This coward can't be my father. I was avenging my mother. Isabeau. His lover. His wife. His queen. So how did this make any sense?

I will tell you how it made piss poor sense. As part of their agreement, Trick had to step down as the Blood King. Relinquish his power. That way the Fae that came after mom wouldn't know who he really was or who he was aligned with in all of this bullshit. He had to give me up to save his own ass.

I'm sorry did anyone just hear what I said? He's the Blood King. Everything he writes comes true. So write them out of history. Don't hand me over to the very people that killed mother. Where is her justice? I didn't see anyone from the Dark being handed over to the Light. But after months and months of putting my ears to the wall. I did hear of someone being handed over. It was that same someone that reminded Trick that he had his own laws to follow that put me here. To make up for him losing his daughter the Dark Fae offered him one of their favorite sons, Dyson. **_Strike two._**

Now for those of you that know me, you know how my mind works. If you fuck me I will fuck you over just as hard. And baby let me tell you. Aife was coming back hard and strong. There would be no strike three in this game or any game I would play in the future. There would barely be a strike one.

After years of being raped and tortured I finally made my escape with the help of my rapist. Now I know what you're thinking who would leave with their rapist? Well I had to. I was pregnant at the time and while a baby didn't play into my immediate plans I already adored her and named her after mom when she was born.

Once I was able to escape from him with her. I knew I needed to protect her. I found the one Fae I could trust, LouAnn. She owed me a favor and she was about to pay up in a big way. I asked her to find a human family so Isabeau would be protected from the Fae especially Trick. I didn't even bother to tell that bastard that he was now a grandfather. Would good could he be at that when he was a shitty father? No. Isabeau would be far away from him and safe. Mama had other business to attend to and I didn't need her with me and in danger. Knowing Trick he would likely try to mate her with Dyson. Hell to the fuck naw on that.

So for nearly twenty years I ran and hid as I slowly killed off the remaining people that were responsible for Mother's death.

I didn't give two shits if they were Light or Dark. Fae was Fae and I put them down and out of my way. I laughed for many days as word of their deaths was spreading and both sides were looking for me. But I never stayed in the same spot. I found and used many disguises slowly making my way back to Toronto.

Word had spread to my ear that a Succubus was in town. Since I knew most Succubus were in Berlin, I went to pay LouAnn a visit and told her, if she shows, you better call me collect.

But I was anxious and couldn't wait for that. The longer I waited the more time Trick would have time to seek her out too. I can't have that. Nope. Zilch. Nada.

He stood by and watched Isabeau die, I would not stand by and watch the second coming die. She would have a normal and happy life if I could help it. I was going to make certain of it. I would even concede my turn on the throne for her.

I found a Succubus walking down an alley behind the Dal. So I disguised myself again popping in and out of the Dal and following her home to see who she interacted with and sure enough, Trick and Dyson were two of them. As I said before I work my up the ladder of importance. I would start with the wolf.

One day I was having a beer far back at a table in the Dal. In they walked. Bo and and the blonde Doctor I had often spotted around the Light Fae compound. Isabeau was dressed to the nines for what I heard her describe to her friend Kenzi at the clubhouse as a Doctor's appointment. Who the hell dresses that sexy for a Doctor's appointment? Especially when you would have to peel all of that off just to put on a see through gown. I laughed and sipped my beer.

I had already scouted Dyson's interactions with the Doctor days ago and the way he looked at her was the same way I always looked at him. Like he was beneath me and he always was. I saw them that night on the couch at the Dal. The way Bo looked at her when she arrived and left was like fire compared to the lukewarm way she looked at Dyson. She also looked at Dyson as if she wanted him to leave and not Dr. Lewis. Mmhmmm.

I slowly made my way closer to the door. Trick was in his lair so who could stop me or even tell I was there?

They were talking about control. Awwww. I'm not crying. You crying. My baby was trying to learn how to control her Succubus. She needed her mother but not yet. When things are lined up mama will come for you.

Holy hell. She certainly knows how to pulse people. The Doctor didn't seem phased at all and that was important but we'll get to the why's later.

So I went to see LouAnn again. This time I wanted true confirmation before I confronted Isabeau and got my feelings crushed. Truth was I hated Toronto. There was nothing here but bullshit but if my daughter was here, I needed to be for the time being.

LouAnn did call me and say that it was her. I clapped my hands with glee as I prepared to show myself. I needed definite proof. I snuck into the clubhouse again and heard Bo and the Doctor going at it. Dust from the downstairs roof fell in my hair and on my jacket. I had to go and get cleaned up. I would get back to her later. From the sounds of it she sounded like she was having the time of her life.

One Friday night I pulled up at one of my favorite hotspots and spotted her Camaro. Once I walked in I saw her with her goth friend. I watched her participate in the speed date thing. I changed clothes and I was next up. I sat down, pulled her into a chi test and the taste was ours. McCorrigan chi.

She was mine alright but I didn't quite know if I could trust her yet. You saw her. She was so young and lost she was learning as she went and from all that I heard and learned, she didn't even know how to mark her territory. This fell on me a bit. I admit that. I left her to humans. But I had to protect her. If she had stayed in the Fae world all of those years, she would have died. Most likely at the hands of one of Trick's enemies. Just like he did that day he handed me over, he would have dropped one tear and moved the fuck on.

I wanted her to come with me back to Berlin. She could learn so much there and be a better Succubus away from Trick and his holding her back bullshit. How could he help her? He didn't even know who her father is. I laughed thinking at how high he would jump and how many times he'd wet himself if I ever told him. But this was not about him. This was about Isabeau. My Isabeau. I will teach her like mom taught me. Fight for what you want and never let a man own you just because you're a Succubus.

So here we are sitting on her couch. She and her dark haired friend have a private investigator business going on. How cute. Mommie will play along.

And damned if her cases didn't help me in my own quests. I found a shifter similar to Dyson and had him kill a redcap named Ba'al. Then told him to skip town. It was a perfect open and shut murder case. He would be out of Bo's life. I watched Dyson for too long trying to protect her. Ummm hello? She's a Succubus. She can fight and heal herself when needed. He's a wolf that can only fight and lick his wounds.

Damn it. I had him that fucker was going away for a long time like he told Trick to send me away but the Doctor, Isabeau and friend solved the case. Shit. Oh well mama always has a plan b, c, and d. Hell a plan for every letter in the alphabet.

So I got all dolled up and went to Isabeau directly. There they were in matching outfits so white I felt like I had walked into a white sale. I wanted to take her out. Hang. Listen to music but no she shunned me and slammed the door in my face. Fine. On to the next plan.

I mean really? How dense was Dyson? We had known each other for years and suddenly he couldn't smell my scent? I was right at Isabeau's door. I wore my old perfume when I first hit town and he didn't know. I changed the game and that would work to my advantage in two ways. One I coated myself in skunk ape and wore taller heels. Dumb shit should have recognized me still. I laughed.

I am sure that Isabeau could smell the sex in the air when she walked in on us. Right on his desk. I laughed. Bingo. I got him again. So what if he died. He can't even smell a Succubus right in front of him what good would he do her in years to come?

I smirked. I would go where her real interest was. You know who I'm talking about. This woman was no ordinary human. Not the way my baby Succubus responded to her.

I walked into the lab after Bo had stabbed me for a band-aid because asking for an aspirin was one of my tiredest lines. She was busy behind her microscope. The receptionist offered me a band-aid but I declined saying the wound needed to be treated by a professional. This Doctor was as professional as I had ever seen one be. Having taken wounded bodies that I had been the crap out of to the hospital in my early years, I had seen plenty. She held a monotone voice until I mentioned Isabeau.

"How do you know Bo? Dr. Lewis asked.

How cute they really were on a first name basis. "I know a Succubus when I see one". I winked at her. Get your mind out of the gutter I'm here for other reasons.

She cleared her throat. "How can I help you?

"I've been stabbed just give me a band-aid and I will do my best to help you". I smiled warmly. I could smell and sense Isabeau all over her.

"But you're a Succubus you can feed to heal". Dr. Lewis replied.

"Damn you're smart. No wonder she's drawn to you. Isabeau taught you how to spot a Succubus! I laughed. She stared at me funny but I became serious as I dug into my pocket.

"What's this? Dr. Lewis asked.

"It's a Koushang. Isabeau. I'm sorry Bo will need this soon". I said softly handing it to her.

"What does it do? Dr. Lewis asked.

"It's not what it does but what it stops. It stops any Succubus from pulling chi from anyone that is in possession of it". I explained.

"But why would Bo need this? Dr. Lewis asked.

"You are full of questions! At least you're not dull. But to answer your question. I am about to help the both of you. You won't have to wear that shit around your neck anymore either". I explained.

"How? What? Dr. Lewis asked grabbing that awful chain.

I know what it's like to be chained to something. Nobody deserves that except for the asshole that put it around her neck. His time is coming.

"Simply put Doctor I am about to start some shit and it will culminate with the death of the Ash and you will be free. Isabeau won't like it and will come to try and stop me from taking over the Fae. To answer your next question. The Ash has always been a pain in my ass no matter who sat on that throne. So I would find much amusement in killing him. Either way once he's dead you will be free". I explained.

"How do you know she will come for you or come to me? Dr. Lewis asked. It was adorable how her aura lit up when she spoke of Isabeau.

"Because the death of the Ash and any Elders will send this joint and all Fae into chaos.I won't stop until I take down all of them. Isabeau won't like it and will figure out it's me. She will think she can convince me to stop and try to kick my ass. To protect her from me she needs to wear that. I have seen her ask you questions about everything Succubus. She will come to you because you are the only one that she knows that knows about us". I said.

"Bo won't come to me. You would have had better luck hanging this on the door knob at the clubhouse". Dr. Lewis laughed and sighed.

"She will come to you. I know she's angry with you for sleeping with her under false pretences but from what I heard coming out of the two of you , nothing about that passion was false. I'm a Succubus. I know". I winked.

She blushed and finally put the Koushang in her pocket.

"Fine then. I will be going. I don't want to have to fight Isabeau but if she raises a hand to me, at least she will be protected when I have to kick her ass for the disrespect alone". I laughed.

"Thank you". Dr. Lewis said.

I knew what that thank you meant. It meant thank you for doing this. Thank you for thinking of her. Thank you for trusting me to help her. Most importantly thank you for removing this treacherous thing from my neck.

"Don't mention it and I have to go". I said turning to leave.

Once I was out of her lab I turned long enough to see her hold both necklaces. Yep Isabeau had marked her and she didn't even know it.

She didn't know the first and second pulse Isabeau sent into her made her, hers. I could still see the glow from both pulses. One would never do that much so it had to have been more than once. Nothing like that wolfs mate for life shit. I mean really if he mated for life where is his first love or last love before Isabeau?

Back to the Doctor. Isabeau had marked her and didn't even know it. No it was not like marking your territory. It was marking the spot in your heart that was love. I've never had it but I know what it looks like. Mom's was wasted on Trick. I wasn't about to stand back and watch Isabeau waste hers on Dyson. Yuck.

Isabeau knows this though. She's just trying to force something that isn't there and none of that is what she thinks it is. I nearly have to wear sunglasses when she's around the Doctor. Their auras light up brighter than a fireworks display.

 _ **Lauren's POV**_

What the hell was that? I mean I know what it was. Who it was but wow. They are both so identical it's almost maddening. I won't keep this from Bo though. She needs to know. I will give this to her when she comes because if the Succubus that just left is true to her word all hell is seriously about to break loose.

The Ash had banned me from his quarters and contacting him because of the Bo/Vex thing. Hey it's not my fault she went after him. He said he was going to get Vex sent away so really who failed? The guards would not allow me in the doors and I had tried calling and was hung up on. The perks of caller ID. So how was I going to warn him of an attempt on his life? I couldn't. I couldn't even scream outside of his windows, they were sound proof.

I blushed thinking someone was in the house when Bo and I made love. She said Kenzi was gone for the night with Hale and who knows where the hell Dyson was. Somewhere around the neighborhood of Tricks's ass.

I had patients to attend to so I hurried off to a separate building and worked until I heard the bombs go off. Bricks and bodies flew everywhere from what I was told. The Ash and many others were rushed in. I worked on him until there was nothing else to do but to put him on life support. He only lasted a few hours before the Elders ordered the machines to be turned off. The others were either treated, released or moved to a safer location to recover.

Two hours had passed and they walked in. I didn't even wait for Bo to tell me. She had dodged my calls for days to the point she blocked my number. The Succubus was right, she did come to me and I let her have what she wanted. What she needed. It would be my last act protecting her. She didn't want anything to do with me no matter what anyone else said. Did their eyes look into hers and see rage like mine did? Did their body feel the coldness of her words or flinch of rejection anytime I was close to her? I doubt it. Here. She could have it and return it to the other Succubus when they are done doing whatever they are about to do.

"You're mother was here. She gave me this to give to you and she's freed me. I know you're with Dyson and I have responsibilities to attend to". I said

Seeing the shock in her eyes. I pulled off my gloves and walked out of the lab and towards the main reason I was enslaved in the first place. Nadia.

 _ **Aife's POV**_

Just as I thought Isabeau did go to the Doctor. She half kicked my ass as I fell over the railing. I stared into her eyes as I hung from her hand. I felt something inside of me. I knew it was Trick writing in his blood. I knew what I had to do. Bo wasn't strong enough to pull me up with the railing as it was. So I told her she had to let me go and when she didn't I forced her to. I fell hard to the ground landing in my own blood. I saw a gentleman coming and ran him down to suck his chi to heal. I think he was a Doctor too but none that I had ever seen here or anywhere before.

Once midnight struck I snuck back over to the clubhouse. I wanted to see if Bo and the Doctor were going at it again but honey mama needed some industrial sized Clorox to wash the sight I did see out of my eyes.

Luckily for me the phone rung. Please be Dr. Lewis I whispered internally.

"Bo where is Lauren? Trick asked.

"Umm I am kind of busy Trick. Lauren said she had stuff to do". Bo replied.

"She's gone Bo. Her loft has been ransacked and she left her Ash necklace on the desk. And I need a Doctor! That Doctor! Trick screamed in agitation.

"What? She left? She can't leave! Bo screamed as she climbed off of a groaning Dyson.

"Isabeau what the fuck is this? I helped you with your Doctor and you're still riding this dog? I asked. It was all different. He looked different. Bo looked into it and he looked like she was just a one night stand.

"You...you knew? Bo asked.

"Of course sweetie. It's called reading auras and I warned you about getting with him". I said laughing and pointing at an emotionless Dyson. He is used to fucking anything but that idiot should have known never to fuck with a Norn. I know the signs. Those bitches are ruthless and word had already spread about what he did.

"Lauren...Lauren left me? Bo sighed slumping back on to her bed.

"That's not what you need to be asking yourself". I said.

"No? What is? Bo asked.

"Do you love her enough to go and get her back? I asked.

When she didn't immediately answer me it was just as I thought. Aife knows best.


End file.
